Regret
by AnagataOkita
Summary: Sampai akhirpun sepertinya aku akan selalu sendirian. Manakala ada ujian datang padaku pun, aku akan berjuang sendirian. Tidak akan ada yang menyemangatiku dan melindungiku. Tapi walaupun begitu, akan kutunggu kau sampai titik terakhirku.../"Setidaknya kau mau melirikku walaupun hanya sekali."/"Aku tidak apa-apa. Pergilah, Akashi-san. Dia telah menunggumu."/RnR? AU!


"_**Setidaknya kau mau melirikku walaupun hanya sekali."**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Bagaimana keadaan Kouki hari ini?"

Midorima membetulkan letak kacamatanya. Kedua matanya fokus pada sebuah file yang ia pegang. Tidak dipedulikannya pertanyaan dari seorang pemuda yang terkenal akan kepintarannya bermain shogi se-Jepang.

"Keadaannya semakin memburuk, Akashi. Aku mengeceknya terakhir kali saat pagi tadi. Siangnya aku sibuk mengurusi pasien baru pindahan dari Rumah sakit umum Osaka."

"Masa bodoh dengan pasien barumu itu. Aku tegaskan kau kalau kau hanya perlu fokus terhadap penyakit yang dihadapi Kouki sekarang." Akashi menatap tajam pemuda berambut hijau. Yang ditatap balik menatap.

"Itu bukanlah tugas yang dijalani seorang dokter, Akashi. Siapapun pasienku, aku harus menangani mereka. Jangan hanya karena kau adalah teman dekatku sejak lama, kau seenaknya menyuruhku untuk melenceng dari tugas yang seharusnya kulakukan."

Selang beberapa detik tidak ada jawaban. Ruangan serba putih yang dimiliki khusus Midorima Shintarou tersebut terasa sangat sepi.

Sampai akhirnya Midorima kembali memutuskan untuk berbicara, "Jadi aku punya dua pasien khusus sekarang. Aku akan berusaha menyembuhkan pasienku. Yaitu Furihata dan Kuroko."

.

.

.

**REGRET**

**Anagata Lady's Fanfiction**

**Kuroko No Basuke belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Furihata Kouki |Akashi Seijuurou | Kuroko Tetsuya**

**WARN: Typo(s), alur cepat, OOC, AU, etc…**

.

.

.

.

Pemuda berambut coklat dengan kedua bola mata besar memerhatikan teman baru sekamarnya yang kini sedang meminum obat rutin yang diberikan suster. Yang diperhatikan menyadari hal tersebut.

"Ada apa, Furihata-kun?"Tanya Kuroko Tetsuya yang kini Telah meminum obatnya.

Furihata, nama pemuda tersebut, menggelengkan kepalanya lemah dan tersenyum canggung ke arah Kuroko.

"A-ano…aku senang saja bisa punya teman baru. A-ah, maafkan aku jika terdengar aneh!" Furihata yang duduk di tepi ranjangnya kini telah berdiri dan membungkuk pelan pada Kuroko. Kuroko dapat melihat jelas kaki kurus Furihata. Furihata terlihat bisa ambruk kapan saja.

"Furihata-kun, kenapa kau terihat senang? Dan tolong kembali duduk. Tidak usah seperti itu." Kuroko menatap khawatir Furihata.

"A-ah, iya." Dengan gerakan yang terlihat lemah pula, Furihata kembali menaiki kasurnya. Setelah mendapat posisi yang cukup nyaman untuk berbaring, Furihata menarik selimut tebal berwarna putih milik rumah sakit hingga sebatas dada.

Kuroko ikut berbaring dan menarik selimut sebatas dagunya. Ia sedikit menyamping sehingga bisa menghadap Furihata yang kini menghadap ke arahnya pula.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Furihata-kun." Ujar Kuroko.

"Ah! Maaf! Aku hampir lupa kalau kau bertanya!" Pipi Furihata terlihat sedikit memerah," Sebenarnya…Kau adalah teman kedua sekamarku di rumah sakit ini. Taman sekamar perdanaku adalah seorang laki-laki yang seumuran denganku dan kau. Ia memiliki penyakit Hipetitis b yang sudah parah. Tapi setelah menjalani pengobatan selama 4 bulan disini…dia sembuh total. Setelah itu ia kembali pulang dan meninggalkanku sendiri disini lagi. Karena penyakitku ini sulit itemukan dan cukup parah, aku jadi harus tinggal lebih lama lagi disini."

Kuroko sedikit menguap. Waktu menunjukan pukul sebelas malam dan pada waktu itulah batas pertahanan Kuroko melawan kantuknya. Namun mengingat ia sedang berbicara dengan Furihata, ia berusaha untuk tetap terjaga, "Lalu aku adalah teman sekamarmu yang kedua?"

Furihata sedikit mengangguk malu-malu, "Y-Ya…"

Kuroko mengerjapkan matanya dua kali.

Tidak menyangka pemuda di depannya walau terlihat ceria tapi juga sebenarnya terlihat kesepian…

Tentu Kuroko tahu arti dari nama 'Kesepian'. Kata itu sudah cukup menggerogoti hatinya hingga merasa terluka.

Furihata mengatakan, ia adalah teman kedua-nya.

…Tapi untuk Kuroko, Furihata adalah teman pertamanya…

"Ku-Kupikir…Kau adalah teman ke-tigaku…" Ujar Furihata tiba-tiba. Dia menepuk dahinya pelan, "Aku sungguh melupakan Sei-chan!"

"Sei-chan? Siapa itu?" Tanya Kuroko.

Furihata mengeratkan pegangannya pada selimut yang menyelimutinya hingga dagu, "Nama aslinya adalah Akashi Seijuurou. Berambut merah dengan kedua iris dwiwarna. Dan ia juga…orang yang membuatku tetap bertahan hidup hingga detik ini…"

.

.

.

.

"Kuroko Tetsuya?"

"Ha-Hai'."

Sepasang iris dwiwarna memerhatikan lekat-lekat lelaki bertubuh pendek yang kini menatapnya dengan pandangan takut-takut. Yang diperhatikan, pemuda beriris blue ocean yang dimaksud, mengeratkan pegangan kuatnya pada ujung bagian bawah mantel tebal yang ia pakai. Hawa musim dingin yang begitu menusuk ditambah dengan pandangan tajam dari kedua iris berbeda warna merah dan kuning cukup membuatnya sedikit bergetar ketakutan.

"Aku mendengar banyak hal tentang anda dari Furihata-kun. Ja-jadi aku sudah tahu nama anda…"

Akashi berjalan menuju meja kecil berwarna coklat yang berada disisi kasur pasien yang selalu ditiduri Furihata. Lalu meletakkan sebuah keranjang berisi buah-buahan di atas meja tersebut.

Kedua iris itu lalu tertuju pada meja kecil disamping kasur Kuroko. Meja itu kosong. Tidak ada buah-buahan atau segelas air putih misalnya. Tapi ia melihat sebuah bingkai foto kecil disana…

Kuroko sedikit bertanya dengan tatapan Akashi yang tertuju pada mejanya.

"Ada apa, Akashi-san?"

"Tidak ada." Jawab Akashi sekenanya. Ia alihkan lagi pandangannya dari meja kecil milik Kuroko itu.

"A-Akashi-san…"

Kuroko yang memakai baju seperti piyama berwarna biru muda dengan memakai mantel tebal berwarna hitam tersebut tiba-tiba turun dari kasurnya. Lalu membungkuk secara perlahan.

"Se-Sebenarnya…Akashi-san adalah orang kedua yang kuanggap sebagai—"

BRAK!

"SEI-KUN!"

"Kouki!"

Tubuh lemah Furihata yang terlihat bisa ambruk kapan saja itu membuka pintu dengan tergesa-gesa. Ia terengah-engah sehingga menyebabkan uap karena hawa dingin lolos keluar begitu saja melewati mulut kecilnya.

Dengan susah payah ia berlari ke arah Akashi dan memeluk pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu dengan erat.

"Maaf Sei-kun…aku tadi dipanggil sebentar oleh Midorima-san."

Akashi membalas pelukan itu dan mengeratkan pelukannya, "Aku telah menunggumu dari tadi…"

Akashi dan Furihata dapat merasakan kehangatan tubuh dari keduanya yang bersatu di tengah musim dingin yang terasa amat dingin ini. Pemuda itu, Akashi Seijuurou, telah melupakan seseorang…

"…te-teman keduaku…" Bisik Kuroko sangat pelan. Bahkan hampir tidak akan bisa terdengar oleh orang-orang yang berada disekitarnya. Tenggorokannya tercekat, matanya perih, ia tahu rasa ini.

TES.

Ia, Kuroko Tetsuya, masih dalam keadaan membungkuk, meneteskan air matanya dalam diam.

.

.

.

.

.

Salju turun semakin deras. Langit begitu gelap padahal waktu masih menunjukan pukul enam sore. Pemandangan yang buruk bagi seorang Kuroko Tetsuya. Kini ia berbaring diatas kasurnya yang memanglah terasa empuk, membuat orang yang menidurinya seharusnya merasa nyaman. Tapi tidak untuknya, ada perasaan tidak enak yang menghantuinya.

Cklek.

Pintu kamar berukuran lumayan besar itu terbuka pelan…

Furihata Kouki memasuki ruangan dituntun Akashi Seijuurou. Pemuda yang masih berstatus murid kelas tiga SMA Rakuzan tersebut masih memakai seragamnya. Memang kegiatan rutin Akashi setiap pulang sekolah langsung pergi ke rumah sakit besar di Tokyo ini untuk menjenguk orang yang paling disayanginya, Furihata Kouki.

Pemuda bertubuh mungil dan beriris biru tentu menyadari kedatangan mereka. Ia melirik pelan kea rah kedua insan tersebut.

"S-Sei-kun. Terima kasih untuk hari ini. Tadi orang tuaku terlihat sangat senang sekali melihat Sei-kun yang selalu menjagaku. Terima kasih banyak." Ujar pemuda bernama Furihata itu malu-malu.

Ah, Kuroko ingat. Baru beberapa jam yang lalu orang tua Furihata menjenguk teman 'pertama'nya tersebut. Alasan kenapa Kuroko berdiam di taman rumah sakit yang dipenuhi salju dan berhawa dingin sendirian selama dua jam lamanya.

Kenapa?

Kalau boleh ia akui, ia merasakan hatinya terluka melihat keluarga Furihata atau Akashi yang selalu menjenguknya. Ada atau tidak adanya keluarga Furihata, Akashi pasti selalu ada disamping Furihata setiap hari. Walau malamnya Akashi pulang dan kembali besok sorenya.

Sudah empat bulan ia meninggali rumah sakit itu karena sakit kanker yang dialaminya dan orang tuanya tidak ada menjenguknya sama sekali. Ia tidak tahu betul apa alasannya, mungkin saja orang tuanya terlalu sibuk bekerja. Alasan itulah yang selalu Kuroko pikirkan untuk menyangkal rasa sedihnya. Tapi ia ingat bagaimana Tou-sannya dulu mengatakan akan menjenguk dua bulan lagi setelah hari pertama Kuroko masuk rumah sakit besar itu.

Kuroko telah menjalani perawatan rutinnya dengan dokter Midorima selama 4 bulan tapi kedua orang tuanya belum ada menjenguknya.

Mengingat itu, membuat Kuroko kembali merasa terpuruk dan merasa sendirian.

…Ia telah salah menilai Furihata dan Akashi sebagai teman pertama dan keduanya—dan ia masih ingat betul Akashi yang tidak menghiraukannya atau lebih tepat melupakannya saat ia berterima kasih dan ingin mengatakan bahwa ialah teman 'kedua' Kuroko.

Jika mereka berdua adalah temannya, berarti mereka akan selalu mengajaknya bermain kan? Misalnya bermani ke taman, atau bergurau bersama…

Tapi, Kuroko tidak pernah ingat sekalipun ia diajak mereka berdua untuk bergabung. Ia selalu ditinggalkan sendiri. Jika Akashi dan Furihata bergurau dan berbicara bersama di dalam kamar dan ada dia didalamnya, ia akan tetap di diamkan.

Kuroko tidak tahu apakah Akashi maupun Furihata sengaja melakukan hal itu terhadapnya atau tidak.

Mengingat hal itu, kuroko membenamkan wajahnya kedalam selimut, lalu merubah posisinya hingga menyamping menghadap tembok sehingga membelakangi dua insan yang kini sedang mengucapkan ucapan perpisahan karena pemuda bermata dwiwarna akan segera pulang. Pergerakan Kuroko benar-benar begitu tidak mengeluarkan suara sehingga kedua insan itu tidak sadar.

"Aku pulang dulu, Kouki…" Sepasang bibir lembut mengecup dahi pemuda bernama Furihata dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Jaa na, Sei-kun! Hati-hati dijalan!" Ujar Furihata dengan penuh semangat.

Kuroko semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dalam selimut, lalu beberapa saat kemudian ia mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka sebentar lalu tertutup kembali.

'Aku…kesepian…'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_**Akan kutunggu jawabanmu walau sampai titik terakhirku."**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**TBC**_

#TebarKonfeti

Anagata Lady kembali membawa fic baru. Fic dengan alur absurd dan cerita gak nyambung yang dituangkan dalam fic bergenre 'Hurt/Comfort'(?).

Saya gak yakin minna-san ngerti sama cerita ini-ssu,,,haha. Ide fic ini muncul saat saya menangis melihat sesusatu(?) *malahcurhat* #slapped

**Yosh! Review Kudasai~?**


End file.
